It is known that cooling devices have to be used in vehicles in order to cool components of the vehicle. These are in particular drive components of internal combustion engines and/or of electric motors or electric components of the vehicle. Known cooling devices are customarily provided with cooling volume, through which a cooling fluid passes. During passage through the cooling volume, the cooling fluid can absorb heat and by flowing on further can remove the heat. In the case of the known solutions, the cooling devices are customarily constructed from two shells, namely with an inner housing and an outer housing. A cooling gap which provides the cooling volume remains between the inner housing and the outer housing.
A disadvantage of the known solutions is that the cooling gap between the inner housing and the outer housing has to provide a necessary oversize to allow for installation. Cooling walls are thus customarily arranged in the cooling volume in order to be able to separate the cooling volume and provide guidance during the passage of the cooling fluid. In order, however, to ensure a necessary oversize of the cooling gap, a free space remains between the inner housing and the outer housing to the effect that unwanted cooling fluid can also flow beyond said channel walls. This is necessary since a corresponding installation gap between the associated cooling wall of the outer housing and/or of the inner housing and the respective channel wall is necessary to allow for installation. However, said unwanted flow will result in a reduction in the cooling capacity, which can be eliminated only by increasing the size of the entire cooling device. In addition to increased costs, this leads to an increased weight and more space being required within a vehicle.